


At a Time Like This

by the_many_splendored



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Interrogation, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored
Summary: Cassian Andor does not want to be captured, and the young Imperial sympathizer doesn't want to die.  How they both get their way is up to them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some self-indulgent Cassian smut, but I also wanted to keep him at least somewhat in character. In case we forget, Cassian is working for the greater good, but he is not a nice man and never has been. I figured that "Good but not Nice" personality trait would also come through in how he acts with prisoners and women other than Jyn.

“I don’t like the look of him,” the bartender says when the handsome Festian man with whom you’d been flirting steps away.

You roll your eyes at the older gent. “You can’t say something like that to a woman unless you can back it up.  What is it that you don’t like?”

Normally, most men would fumble when asked that question, but the grey-haired man is confident in his assessment. “Well for one, he’s looking you over in a way that’s damn indecent for a public place like this. Also, there’s something familiar about him, but I’m not sure what, and I don’t like uncertainty in the age we live in.”

You can’t fault him for that.  This planet is a hub of activity, both Imperial and rebellious, and you never know what kind of people you’ll encounter.  For your part, you grew up in the Empire, and it’s all you know.  The idea of a rebellion is laughable.

The bartender gets an alert on a small communicator he’s wearing on his belt, and he opens the device.  A hologram pops up, and a voice says, “Please be advised, there are dangerous rebels in your area, including the following people-“ The voices lists off several names that you don’t recognize, but when the hologram shows their faces, you gasp – one of them is the Festian stranger, and his name is given as Cassian Andor. “Be advised that these traitors are considered extremely dangerous.  If you see any of these people, please alert the local authorities immediately.”

The transmission ends, and the bartender curses under his breath. “I _knew_ he looked familiar, I’ve seen him on Wanted adverts before. Miss, you get yourself out of here; I’ll send out an alert to the Stormtrooper attachment that’s stationed nearby.” You’ve just grabbed your bag when you hear a voice behind you.

“That’s not going to happen.” That man Cassian has returned, and in the blink of an eye, a blade has flashed out of his hand and has lodged in the bartender’s throat.  The old man drops like a log, and you start to scream, but Cassian is on you in an instant, holding a blaster you hadn’t noticed before under your chin. “You say anything and I will have no problem shooting you. Do you understand?”

You nod fearfully, and he seems to smile briefly before knocking you out with the butt of his gun.

-

When you come to, you’re on a bed in a dingy room that appears to be in some sort of hostel.  Cassian is leaning against the wall near the door, and when he sees you’re waking up, he walks over to where you’re sitting on the bed.  You try to scramble away from this killer, but he’s quicker than you are, and taking your wrists, he binds them tightly behind your back with a length of rope. “I’m not going to stand for any nonsense,” he says. “Your friend could have gotten me killed if he’d ratted me out, and I need to know where your sympathies lie.  Do you know who I am?”

In a weak voice, you say, “The alert called you Cassian Andor – they said you were with the Rebellion.”

“That’s right,” he admits. You find his voice is calmer than you expected – perhaps it’s the accent. “And as you’ve seen, I’m not above killing for the cause.” He pushes you back slightly so that you’re sitting up against the wall. “I’ll need to search and interrogate you if you want to live. Do you understand?”

At that last part, your heart drops into your stomach, and you’re too frightened to nod, let alone speak.  He sighs in frustration, and reaching into your hair, gives it a vicious yank. The motion makes you whimper in pain, and he says, “I want an answer, woman.”

“Yes,” you wince. “I understand.”

“Good.” He lets go of your hair, but before you can move, he unzips your jacket and strips it off your shoulders. The jacket catches on your bound hands, but he doesn’t seem to care as he empties the pockets, looking for anything useful.  He tosses your work knife and spare gloves onto the floor, along with a crumpled piece of paper that you don’t even remember having. He doesn’t stop until he finds your citizen’s ID.  Thankfully, you’re not a soldier, or it would show on your card.  Satisfied that you’re a civilian, he says, “I’ll have to keep searching you.  Get on your stomach.”

You do as he says, and you’re grateful that this position means you don’t have to look at him.  Instead, you choose to turn your head towards the wall you were leaning on, focusing on the pattern of stains and whorls instead of what Cassian may be doing behind you. “I’m going to untie your hands. If you try to run, believe that you will be dead before you make it to the door.” He unbinds you, and your hands fall at your sides, your fingers tingling as the blood-flow is restored.

You expect that he’s right about your prospects for escape.  The hand that he’s using to lift the hem of your shirt is clearly strong, and you fleetingly wonder if he would need his weapons to end you, or if he’d just drag you to the floor and strangle you. After a quick look, he puts your shirt back in place, and with a quick feel of your ass, he determines that your pockets are empty.  As he moves his hands down the back of your thighs, you flinch like you’ve been stung – he’s just brushed a sensitive spot under your pants that you didn’t know you had.  You feel the initial pangs of arousal twisting in your gut, and your fingers tangle in the sheets. “Please,” you think to yourself, “please don’t let him have noticed…”

Of course, Cassian realizes something is off as soon as you shift. His hands linger as he asks, “What do you have back here? Another knife?” Those damnable fingers shift over the fabric on top of your legs again, and this time, you can’t stifle the moan that escapes your lips. Mentally, you’re cursing yourself – of all the times to learn something turns you on, it happens now?

You hear his breath hitch behind you, and when he speaks again, his Festian accent is even more thick. “Turn over on your back – I’ll need to keep searching.” You do so, but he keeps a hand on the back of your thigh, stroking gently as he continues his perusal. His eyes have gone dark with lust, and he says, almost more to himself than to you, “Be still…” It’s a needless request, you couldn’t move right now even if you were stronger than he is.

He braces his leg between yours to support his weight, and he runs his free hand over you, starting at your throat.  You’re sure he can feel how your pulse is going at double-speed, especially because that lower hand cupping your thigh doesn’t stopping twisting, stroking, teasing…your eyes nearly roll back in your head as you get more and more pleasure. He pats down your sides, your stomach and then the rest of your legs.  At the last, he pulls off your boots and shakes them out.  They come up empty, and satisfied that you’re unarmed, he huffs a sigh…but he doesn’t move.  For several moments, you’re both quiet. Suddenly he sits up on the bed and pulls you into his lap so that you’re facing him, sitting on his thigh.  The muscle is flush to your now aching cunt, separated only by a few layers of clothing.

“So that’s how it is, is it?” He sounds surprised, and at first you think the question is rhetorical. However, you’re sharply reminded otherwise when he grabs your chin to make you look him in the eye. “I told you that I’d need to interrogate you. Is this how it is?”

“Yes,” you groan, “I’m sorry, you must think I’m disgusting for getting turned on this way, I – OH!” You moan low in your throat as Cassian suddenly grips your hips and _drags_ you along his thigh.  The friction is delicious, and your next wave of arousal nearly takes your breath away. “Oh god, Cassian…”

“Or I’m only human too, my girl,” he says with a slight smirk.  “Even I’m not immune to the moans of a beautiful woman.” He starts dragging you again, setting a brutal pace that you would normally hate. “I think I want to hear it again.”


	2. A Sort of Proposal

The pace that Cassian is setting is almost painful, but you’re too far gone to care.  Your sole desire right now is that he not stop what he’s doing, maybe never in your lifetime.  That desire must read in your face, because Cassian genuinely smiles at you.  “I’ll make you feel, better, I promise – if you answer my questions.  It’s still an interrogation. Got it?”

“Uh-huh”, you say with a slight whine in your voice. “Please, just don’t stop…”

“Shhh…I won’t,” he promises. “I told you already, I’m not immune to what I’m hearing out of you.” His grip on your hips eases, and he lifts a free hand to brush your hair out of your face.  “Moan for me again…”

He squeezes your hip again, and you can’t restrain yourself. “Oh _GOD,_ Cassian.. ” you croon, still working your hips on his leg.

“Yes, just like that,” he says, “That’s right…” You glance down and you’re at least a little bit relieved to see that he’s aroused too – there’s an obvious bulge in the front of his pants.  He sees the direction of your gaze and chuckles.  “You’ll have to earn that, my girl. First question-“ He puts a stop to your motion, and makes you look him in the eye again. “Why are you here?”

You whine at the loss of contact, but you try to answer honestly. “There’s no reason – I just enjoy traveling.”

“On a place like this? You must think I’m stupid.”  His voice has that dangerous edge to it again, and you remember his blaster is probably within his reach.

“I don’t think that, I swear…” You hope the truth of that is showing in your eyes. “But the closest thing I have to a reason is something foolish.”

“Tell me?” He phrases it as if it’s not a matter of life and death, but of course you know better. “Remember, I’ll make you feel good if you’re honest with me.”

“I…” you almost choke on your words, you’re so embarrassed. “I wanted to see all the action.  My home planet only gets a few reports about what’s been happening the last few years, and I wanted to see it for myself. I hopped a ship here two weeks ago, and until this morning, I was almost bored.”

“I see. And are you bored now?” Cassian punctuates the question with a possessive squeeze of your ass.

“Uuugh…no, definitely not bored.”

“Good.”  He leans onto the bed until he’s flat on his back and you’re on top of him.  The movement surprises you, and you slip from your position straddling his leg to almost dropping onto his chest.  Thankfully, you catch yourself on your hands.

“You know you’ve got to warn me if you do that.” You don’t know where the casual tone in your voice is coming from, as if you were talking to a proper lover.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Next question.”  He slides his hands up your back, under your shirt. “What do you think’s going to happen here, on this planet? I like getting local opinion.”

His hands are so warm, you think you’ll melt. “Before I met you, I thought the Empire had this all well in hand.  The trooper attachment that’s stationed in the city has always handled any nonsense from rebel sympathizers in record time. “

“Have you seen them hurt anyone?” He rubs your back slowly, and you realize as he works how much tension you’d been storing in your spine.

“No – but I’m not naïve, Cassian. I’m sure there are things that happen that the troopers would never try in public.” You look down at him as an awful thought occurs to you. “In fact, who’s to say what they’d do if they found me with you?”

“What kind of man do you think I am?” he asks in mock shock.  “You don’t think I’d just leave you here?”

“I don’t know,” you say truthfully. “You killed someone in front of me, but you seem like you could fuck me if you wanted to. You tell me.”

He looks almost proud of your observations. “You don’t miss much when you’re paying attention – that’s a good quality.” His hand rests on your waistband as if he’s waiting for permission. “I want to reward that.”  You nod your assent and he makes short work of unzipping your pants and removing your underwear.  Flipping you over, he lays you down on the bed with more gentleness than you were expecting. “Now, what’ll be better – fingers or tongue?”

You blush furiously. “Um – I’ve never had someone go down on me and I don’t think I could return the favor.”

“You won’t have to – you’ll just need to keep answering my questions.” He leans over and kisses your forehead. “Besides, I think something new is a bit more of a reward than something you could do yourself.”

Damn him, the man is too logical for his own good. You close your eyes with a sigh, and he starts slowly.  He kisses the side of each knee, and asks, “What do you think the Rebellion’s chances are now?”

Feeling his words against your skin makes you shudder, and you gulp slowly. “Better than expected, if the rest of them are like you.”

“Flattery is appreciated, but it’s not necessary.” You can practically feel him smirk as he kisses up the insides of your thighs. “Speaking of them, have you seen any of my comrades around?”

“No – or if I did I didn’t have any clue who they were.  You were the only one I recognized from the announcement.” You reach down, and your fingers tangle gratefully in his hair. “Maybe I’m not as observant as you think I am.”

“Nonsense.” His breath is now directly blowing across your exposed cut, and you squirm not out of pain, but from pure overstimulation. “It’s a skill that you learn, the same way you can learn how to shoot a blaster-” He places his lips right on your clit. “-or how to please a woman.”

Your head rolls back and you moan in a way that would embarrass you if you weren’t so turned on. “Are you saying you’ll teach me?”

“Only if you answer my last question.” The tone of his voice is teasing, but you get the feeling that you need to answer this next part perfectly. “Do you like having a rebel traitor like me eating you out like this?”

“KRIFF, yes…” the answer comes to you before you even think of the words. “I do, I really do…”

“Atta girl…” He really sets to work then, not attacking your clit and lips, but working over them thoroughly, paying attention to how you moan as he adjusts his technique.  Before long, you can feel yourself cresting, and with a groan, you feel your orgasm crash over you so hard your legs shake.

As your breathing calms, you blink your eyes open, and you see Cassian lean over to rest his head on your stomach.  “Do you need me to take care of you?” you ask.

He shakes his head.  “I’ll manage.  Let’s just get out of here, ok?”  He helps you dress, and within fifteen minutes, you’re on a ship with him leaving the star system.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Men of Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622535) by [the_many_splendored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored)




End file.
